The Unexpected
by pinayflava90
Summary: "Stay away from her!" Draco shouted, guarding Hermione with his body.   The next thing Hermione heard before she fell unconscious was spells being shouted, a dreadful scream, and what felt like a muscular body falling across her painful stomach
1. He's Gone

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! they belong to JK rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It has been nearly a year since Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger befriended Draco Malfoy. At first, working with each other had been trouble. Many insults had been fired back and forth within each other and one of them even ended up badly injured.

It wasn't until a random night when Ex- Death Eaters decided to visit the four junior Aurors-in-training during one of their assignments, when things changed.

"Hey Hermione?" Ron asked, couple months later.

Hermione looked up from her paper work to see Harry and Ron standing in her door. "Yes?"

"We're going to visit Draco after this. Want to come?"

She absently caressed the scar that's hidden beneath her blouse, "Of course."

"C'mon then." Harry said, "We're going to apparate there again."

Hermione nodded and filed her paper work away before following her two best friends out. As they entered the familiar sightings, their eyes scanned around the stones to read familiar names.

_Severus Snape... Fred Weasley... Colin Creevey... _

The three stopped abruptly and stared at the tombstone in front of them.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy  
><em>

_1980 - 1998_

Ron bent down and conjured a flower from his wand, setting it in front of the stone.

"Hey, ferret." He whispered.

"Things has been rather quiet without you barging around as if you own the place." Harry said with a small smile, sitting next to Ron.

Hermione remained standing, staring at the name of the deceased Pureblood man who saved her.

After they said whatever they wanted to say to Draco's tombstone, Ron and Harry stood up and looked at Hermione.

"You coming?" Harry asked questioningly, reaching out so they can apparate again.

"You two go. I'll stay for a bit." She said quietly.

Harry and Ron looked at other, understanding.

Ron nodded and turned to his best friend, "See you, love."

''Don't stay out in the cold for too long." Harry said, before apparating with Ron.

Hermione finally bent down and reached out her hand to trace the name of the man who kept haunting her dreams.

"Hey, Malfoy." She murmured, "I finally have the right to call myself an Auror." She laughed softly. "I wouldn't have done it without Harry and Ron, though. Mind you, I probably could, but still... Auror training had been stricter and harder on us ever since you... left."

She sighed and settled herself down on a more comforting position, bringing her knees up to her chest and leaning her chin on her knees. She glanced up at the stone in front of her and sighed, "Why did you do it?"

Why did he save her?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Sod off, Ferret!" Ron snapped, as he continued digging on the floor. "Quit complaining!"_

_"Honestly, the faster we finish, the faster we get back to headquarters." Harry sighed impatiently. _

_Draco sneered and crossed his arms, "I didn't want to become an Auror to literally dig up dirt."  
><em>

_"Stop being a git, Draco." Hermione tutted him, "Help us out."_

_"No, I rather not, thanks." He said. "I understand with your blood that digging dirt isn't a bad thing, Mud-_

_Hermione pointed her wand at him, "You want to finish that sentence?"_

_Draco pursed his lips into a tight line, ignoring the sniggers coming from Harry and Ron._

_She looked at him smugly and smirked, "That's what I thought."_

_Before Draco could retort back, he was interrupted by a voice. _

_"Well, well, well. What's four young heroes such as you lot doing here all alone?" _

_Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione turned to see Fenrir Greyback striding towards them, wearing an evil digusting grin. _

_"What are you doing here!" Harry shouted, aiming his wand at him.  
><em>

_"Harry!" Hermione screamed, seeing him about to curse the werewolf. "Don't!"_

_"Wise move, Mudblood." Greyback sneered. His eyes darted to Draco, "Ah, young Malfoy. Now that your father has received the kiss and your poor mother's in the loony bin of St Mungo's, how's life treating you with filth such as these?" He nodded towards Ron, Hermione, and Harry._

_Draco glared at him, "They're way better company then you."_

_Harry turned to Ron and muttered, "While Draco's distracting him, get Hermione and you out of here and call for help."_

_Ron nodded and quickly reached over to Hermione, "Come on!"_

_"Wait!" Hermione whispered, shaking her head. "We can't just leave Draco and Harry!"_

_"Now that I have you all here, I think my revenge will come sooner than I thought." Greyback continued. _

_Draco continued glaring at him but noticed Harry standing in back of the werewolf with his wand out. Unfortunately, Greyback saw their wordless exchange and immediately reached out for Draco. _

_"Do it, Potter! Kill me and I'll kill your blood traitor friend here.'' Greyback sneered, pointing his wand at Draco's throat._

_Hermione gasped, "No!"_

_Ron looked at Harry with his eyes wide, not knowing what to do. He gripped his wand tightly and pointed it at Greyback, thinking of a spell that could harm him without harming Draco. _

_"What is this?" Greyback smirked, "The Mudblood is fond of Draco Malfoy?"_

_"Shut up." Draco said harshly, "You leave her alone."_

_As Draco and Greyback were talking, Ron muttered a hex towards the werewolf, making him let go of Draco immediately. _

_"Why, you little-_

_"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted, reaching to grab Draco's arm. _

_The werewolf dropped his wand and growled at them, "You'll pay for that." He reached for his wand and shot a spell towards her. Hermione quickly blocked it, shooting him another hex.  
><em>

_Harry and Ron began firing spells at him, as Hermione turned to Draco._

_"Get out of here and ask for help." She told him quickly. _

_Draco gawked at her, "No, Granger, I'm helping you lot-_

_"You will, by getting help!" Hermione pleaded. "Go on!"_

_Draco shook his head furiously but stopped, seeing Greyback coming towards them. He instantly reached for Hermione and dragged her in back of him, "Stay away from us!'' He warned Greyback, with his wand pointed at him. _

_Greyback laughed cruelly, "Or what? You'll just end up like those two." He nodded towards Harry and Ron, both lying on the floor clearly unconscious. _

_"Ron! Harry!" Hermione screeched, "Wake up!"_

_"They can't hear you, pet.' Greyback sneered. "Couldn't handle a big man like me."_

_"You're not a man." Hermione retorted, "You're a-_

_"Granger, stop." Draco whispered, "Stop it, before he-_

_"You've got such colorful words coming out of that pretty filthy mouth of yours." Greyback said, interrupting Draco. _

_Draco backed away from him, but keeping Hermione safely behind his back. "Stay away from her!"_

_It all happened too fast. The next thing he knew he was lying flat on his back, hearing a feminine scream, and his hand throbbing painfully. He realized his face was becoming moist from the heat of his blood pulsing madly through his veins, clutching his hand. _

_"Draco!" _

_He opened his eyes to see Hermione, staring down at him, her eyes streaming with tears. "Draco! Hang in there!"  
><em>

_Draco looked to his side to see Greyback walking towards them, "Granger!"_

_Hermione whipped around and pointed her wand at him, "Stupefy!"_

_The werewolf easily dodged the hex and sneered at her, "Nice try, Mudblood." He sliced his wand in the air, forming a harsh deep cut across Hermione's chest, down to her stomach.  
><em>

_Hermione screamed in shock and pain.  
><em>

_"Granger!" Draco shouted, as he sat up ignoring the burning pain in his hand. _

_Hermione looked at him through her tears, "No! lie down, Draco! You're losing blood!"_

_But he wasn't listening to her as he threw himself in front of her, protectively guarding her from Greyback.  
><em>

_"GREYBACK! Stay away from them!"_

_They turned to see Harry and Ron rushing towards them, panic written in their faces. _

_As Harry, Ron, and Greyback fought, Draco looked back at Hermione, grabbing something inside his pockets. He took it out, muttered a spell and slapped it inside her fist. _

_ He held her face, so she could look at him and spoke fast, "Hermione, this is an emergency portkey. It's going to take you to St Mungos in a few seconds, understand? Greyback wounded you deeply, so you need to go to the hospital. You're going to lose consciousness because you're losing too much blood."_

_She nodded weakly, feeling too exhausted and painful to move. _

_"Malfoy! Look out!" Harry cried out. _

_Draco whipped around and saw Greyback striding towards them. _

_"Just let me have a taste of the Mudblood, Draco." Greyback sneered, lifting his wand. _

_Draco aimed his wand at him and shouted, "Stay away from her!"  
><em>

_The next thing Hermione heard before she unwillingly let unconsciousness take over was spells being shouted, a dreadful scream, and what felt like a muscular body falling across her painful stomach. She felt the tug of the portkey, bringing whatever it was with her, as she was taken over to St Mungos. _

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Hermione opened her eyes slowly, staring at the white ceiling on top of her. Her eyes darted around her in confusion and saw Harry and Ron beside her bed. _

_They both sat up in surprise and rushed towards her, engulfing her with their arms tightly around her._

_"Thank Merlin, you're safe!" Ron muttered in her hair.  
><em>

_"Greyback?" She asked. _

_"Azkaban." Harry said, letting her go. _

_Hermione nodded with relief. She glanced around the hospital and frowned, "Where's Draco?"_

_Harry and Ron said nothing, but stared blankly at the hospital floor. _

_Hermione scowled, not liking to be ignored. "Where is Draco?"_

_"Hermione, lay back down." Ron mumbled, "You're not-_

_"Where's Draco." She asked again._

_Ron sighed, "Please-  
><em>

_"Ron.'' Harry said, warning him to stop. _

_Ron shot a look at Harry, before looking back at Hermione. "You- You don't know... do you?"_

_"Don't know what?" Hermione asked in annoyance. _

_"Malfoy... he's.. But, you should have known!" Ron screamed shooting up from his seat, tears forming in his eyes. "You accidentally disappeared with him! You-_

_"Ron, calm down!" Harry shouted over him, "She didn't know! The doctor said she was unconscious when she arrived here!"_

_Ron immediately stopped talking and sat back down, bringing his hands up to his face, furiously rocking back and forth. Harry stood beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, while he held his other hand to cover his eyes. _

_The whole time, Hermione stared at them in confusion. "What the bloody hell is going on! Why are you two crying and where is Draco!" She shouted in frustration. _

_Harry looked up at her, "he's gone."_

_Hermione gawked at him, "What do you mean, he's gone? Where did he go?"_

_"No, love." Ron spoke up quietly. He looked up at her and said, "He means, he's gone."_

_Harry and Ron stared at her intensely. Their eyes giving her the message they can't say out loud. _

_He's gone?_

_Hermione stared back. Her eyes darted from Ron to Harry and to the empty extra seat where he should have been as a fellow colleague. But he's not present because, he's gone? _

_Where is he? _

_She stared at her friends, still feeling lost and confused. He's gone?_

_After seconds of realizing what they meant, she felt as if a ton of brick had fallen on top of her chest. She snapped her head up to them and snarled, "Where is he?"_

_"Hermione-_

_"Where is he!"_

_"Stop it, Herm-_

_"Damn it, Harry! Where is his room! I want to see him!"_

_"You may Miss Granger, if you calm yourself down." A voice said in the door. _

_They turned around to see a healer walking towards them. _

_"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked Hermione, casting a spell on her for any more wounds. "You're lucky we managed to take out the infections from your wound in time. If you came later, you might not have made it."  
><em>

_"Where's Draco Malfoy?" Hermione snapped. _

_The healer glanced at Harry and Ron. They both nodded at him reluctantly, giving him permission. The healer looked back at Hermione and sighed, "Come with me."_

_She instantly got up and followed him out, not caring that her two best friends stayed behind. As she followed the doctor inside a room, she stopped immediately seeing a bed with the top blanket covering the occupiers entire body. The healer muttered his condolences, closing the door behind him for her privacy. _

_Hermione slowly walked up to the bed and reached forward to pull down the blanket. She stiffened seeing at the sight in front of her. _

_There, lying on the bed looking so pale and cold, was Draco Malfoy. _

_Hermione shook her head in denial, "Wake up, Malfoy. I have your portkey."_

_He stayed quiet with his eyes closed as if in a peaceful slumber. _

_"I said, wake the hell up!" Hermione snapped, feeling her heart tugging at his lack of response. She reached to touch his cheek and immediately held her hand back, at the feeling of his skin so ice cold. "Wake up!"_

_"He's gone."_

_She turned around to see Ron and Harry, staring at their best friend. _

_"Stop it." Hermione snarled. "Stop that, he saved me. He's changed, he's not like before. He saved me!" She turned back to Draco, "He's just being his stubborn self!"_

_Harry and Ron rushed towards her with comfort. Hermione buried her face on Harry's chest, as Ron held onto her hand tightly._

_"He's not dead! He saved me! We owe him!" Hermione shouted, "He's not dead! We owe him!"_

_"Hermione-_

_"He saved me!"  
><em>

_It took Harry and Ron hours before they finally made her see that Draco Malfoy was truly gone.  
><em>

_ Dead.  
><em>

_End of Flashback.  
><em>

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione fumbled with her keys before opening the door. She groaned in tiresome and dropped her coat on the floor, before throwing herself on the couch. Immediately, she was greeted with her favorite fluffy orange cat, Crookshanks. After petting him behind the ears, she yawned and stretched lazily, before grabbing the a random book from a desk.

She flipped through the pages and settled down on the chapter she was looking for, and continued reading.

"I knew it. Hermione Granger lives a boring life."

Hermione shot up in surprise and looked around her, seeing no one.

What the hell?

She shook her head, trying to gather her thoughts and looked back at the page of her romance book. Oh great, she's at the part where the male character realizes his mistake, and runs after the girl before it's too late.

"Is she seriously reading this rubbish?"

Hermione immediately got up and took her wand out, pointing it in front of her as she whipped around her, searching for that voice.

"Hello?' She called out.

"Wait, you can hear me?" The voice gasped in surprise.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, "Of course I can hear you! Show yourself!"

Silence.

"Hello?" She called out again.

Again, silence.

What the hell was that then? Was she hearing things?

"I heard you, I know somebody's here." Hermione snapped in annoyance. "If you come out now, I won't hex you."

More silence.

"Maybe I am just hearing things," Hermione muttered under her breath, "Ron and Harry is right. Too much hours at work."

"Talking to yourself is a sign of madness." The voice said again.

Hermione gasped and whipped around towards the sound but found no one in sight. "I know, you're wearing an invisibility cloak!"

The voice laughed, "Honestly, Granger. Really? Am I?"

Granger? That irritated her. Who the hell was person entering her house and laughing at her?

"Who are you?'' Hermione snapped, her wand still pointed in front of her.

"Drop your wand, it's not like it can do any good." The voice snapped back.

"Tell me who you are first." Hermione snarled angrily.

As she listened to the voice, her head was telling her how awfully familiar it sounded.

"Drop it and I'll reveal myself." The familiar voice sighed.

Hermione hesitated before dropping her arm. "Fine."

She stared in front of her and saw a mist forming in mid air. She scrunched her eyes to better her vision as the mist turned into a silhouette. Hermione rubbed her eyes and opened them again, this time seeing the figure of the annoying proud Pureblood who was supposedly dead nearly a year ago.

"Mal- Malfoy?" Hermione gasped, not hearing her wand hitting the floor.

Draco Malfoy, looking transparent, floated towards her. He smirked smugly as Hermione took a step back.

"Strange. I didn't know you can see or hear me!" Draco said excitingly, drifting towards her again.

Her heart was beating way too fast as she backed away, accidentally tripping into a footrest, and tumbling backwards. She hit her head hard on the floor and stared at the shock look of Draco's transparent pale face, before blackness overcame her.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**LOL so i dont even know why this came up to me. but it did. i'm not even sure if i should continue it... depending on the readers... I wanted to try writing something a little bit different since most of my stories were happy and all haha tryin something newwww... **

**I'll try not to make this too angsty... I'll throw in some random humor and of course Dramione romance is a must, right? Right.  
><strong>

**So REVIEW! lol tell me if i should continue or just take it off haha let me know by REVIEWING! ;)**


	2. Just a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The first thing early in the morning Hermione could see was sun light through her closed eyelids before she woken up. She then felt a throbbing pain on the back of her head and lifted her hand to massage the lump. She opened her eyes and found herself on the floor of her living room, still in her outfit from last night.

But, what happened last night?

The last few things she remembered were coming home, reading a book, seeing Draco Malfoy and-

_Draco_.

Hermione shot up, ignoring her increasing headache, and grabbed her wand that laid beside her. She wildly looked around her, both hoping everything had been a dream and hoping everything had been real. "Dr- Draco?"

Silence.

She paused, listening to her heavy breathing. Maybe it _was _just a dream. Scolding herself for being foolish, she pocketed her wand and rushed upstairs to get ready for her day.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hey Harry." Hermione greeted her friend as she sat beside him during break.

Harry looked up from his lunch and grinned, "Hey Hermione, done with your shift?"

"I don't think being an Auror has shifts when random danger is constantly around you." Hermione grinned back, stealing one of his grape.

Harry smirked, "True. What's up?"

"Nothing, just about to go back home. Where's Ron?"

"Lavender." Harry grimaced with distaste. "She came by unannounced and asked - more like demanded, if you ask me - Ron to reserve dinner for their Anniversary. So," He lifted his wrist to glance at his watch, "being the procrastinator that he is, he is now apparating in every restaurant he knows that isn't too crowded."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Wow." She shook her head and chuckled. She sighed deeply before her mind decided to flash her a picture of reminder about last night. "Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry said, after swallowing a sandwich.

"I had a weird dream last night."

"Oh yeah?" Harry frowned, looking at her curiously. "What about?"

"Draco Malfoy." She stated, searching his face for a reaction.

Harry's frown deepened. "What happened?"

"I don't really know, I just- " Hermione paused, trying to gather her thoughts and sighed. "I mean, I had a dream that he came over to my house and was a.. a.. a ghost..."

"A ghost." Harry frowned skeptically.

"But, I'm pretty sure it was just a dream." Hermione said, trying to convince herself.

"Well, he did save your life." Harry said, "Maybe you're just working or thinking to hard?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I am not working or thinking to hard."

Harry stared at her with pursed lips and an eyebrow up.

She scowled, "You know what, I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry broke a smile, "See you, Hermione."

After giving him a farewell hug, she departed to go back home. Once she apparated inside an isolated area in her Muggle neighborhood, she quickly walked the two blocks to her house and pushed her keys inside the lock, before opening the door and closing it. Sighing in exhaustion, she tossed her keys into the kitchen table and plopped herself down on the couch. She rubbed her forehead and groaned, while stretching to relax her aching muscles and wincing at the sound of her joints popping with each stretch.

She wasn't aware of the transparent pair of steely grey eyes staring at her.

"What are you doing?"

Hermione screamed in surprise and jumped up, "_AHHH_!" She looked around her again, seeing no one. "No, not again..."

"Not what again, Granger?"

She whirled around to the sound of the voice and felt her breath leave her at the sight of what's in front of her. Draco Malfoy stood- more like floating- by the couch and was looking at her with an amused expression.

Hermione closed her eyes shut and opened them to see if something was wrong with her vision. She paled, seeing him still staring at her.

Draco smirked, "Good to see you too, Granger."

"What are you doing here!" Hermione shrieked with fright.

She didn't know why she was acting like this when she already knew that ghosts exist. She saw so many ghosts back at Hogwarts. But it was weird seeing Draco as one when she and her other friends witnessed his death.

"Haunting you." Draco teased.

Hermione raised her hands on her head and shut her eyes closed muttering, "No, no, no, no, no! I'm dreaming again. Ugh, stop it! Why do I keep dreaming about _him_!"

"Aw, you keep dreaming about me, Granger?" Even though her eyes are closed, she could practically hear him smirking as he speak. "Hate to break it to you, but even though I'm already dead, you're still not my type. I don't do Mudbloods, to be honest with you. No thanks."

Hermione scowled.

Great. Even when he's dead, he's still the same git.

She deeply sighed and opened her eyes, seeing him floating towards Crookshanks, who kept meowing and hissing at him.

"C'mon Crookshanks." Hermione cooed as she took her cat in her arms, "It's just Draco's stupid spirit."

"Your fat cat is scared of me." Draco smirked.

Hermione turned to him, "Why are you here?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Good question. I'm not really sure. I remembered trying to catch the Dark Lord's dog and then blackness. Next thing I knew I woke up at St Mungo's in the middle of the night."

"You woke up?" _How can he wake up when he's already dead? _Hermione inwardly thought to herself. "But why are you _here_? As in my place?"

He shrugged, "No idea. After I woke up, I felt as if something was tugging and pulling me to come here. So one minute I was at St Mungo's, and the next I'm here. I've no idea how I got here."

"That's strange." Hermione frowned thoughtfully. "Did you try looking for the veil?"

"What veil?" He asked rudely.

"I remembered in fifth year when Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, died. He fallen into the veil where all the spirits go so they can move on..." Hermione explained. "It just doesn't make sense why you're a ghost..."

"And so?" Draco asked, even though it was obvious he wasn't interested. "How did Nearly Headless Nick become one? Same with the Bloody Baron, or the Grey Lady, and-

"I got it." Hermione interrupted him impatiently. She walked to the kitchen and pulled out a random letter, tearing the paper and writing on the back. She then called for her new pet owl, Helena, and tied it to her leg. "Helena, can you take this to Harry Potter?"

The owl hooted and fluttered away once Hermione opened the window.

"What was that about?" Draco asked.

"I'm going to need Harry and Ron about this."

"Potter and Weasley?" He sneered in disgust. "What are those two buffoons gonna do? I'm already dead."

Hermione glared at him, "Listen you pathetic tw-

_BANG BANG BANG!_

"What was that?" Draco asked, floating upwards in surprise.

"Hermione! It's us open up!"

Hermione jumped up and rushed to her door, opening them. "Harry! Ron! That was quick!"

"The beauty of apparition." Ron grinned, stepping inside her house. ''We could have apparated inside, but your wards..."

"I know, I know." Hermione sighed, as Harry stepped in after Ron.

"What was this crazy story about Draco Malfoy being in your living room?" Harry asked, staring at Hermione with concern.

"Draco Malfoy is sitting right over here." A drawling voice said with disdain.

Harry and Ron whipped around hoping to see their late colleague.

Only they couldn't.

"What was that?" Ron asked breathlessly, taking a step back.

"Don't you see!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing at Draco, who was snarling back at the sight of Harry and Ron. "He's right there!"

Harry and Ron exchanged uneasy glances.

"Hermione," Harry said slowly, "We don't see anyone..."

She dropped her hand and rounded at her friends, her eyes widened. "What do you mean, you don't see anyone?" She looked at Draco again, and pointed towards him, "There he is! Being his infuriating self by lounging on my couch as if he owns the place!"

Even Draco was frowning in confusion. "POTTER! WEASLEY!"

He stood in front of Ron and waved his hand back and forth to get his attention.

"Ron, do you see him?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron and Draco back and forth.

"Hermione, stop it." Ron said in a low tone, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's been months since he's... left. Stop this."

Hermione stared at Ron for a long time. She could feel the stubborn tears forming in her eyes as they watched her with concern. She hated it when people look at her like that. As if she's gone mad.

Are they playing a cruel joke on her, or can they really not see Draco? She turned to Harry, "Please, Harry. He's here."

Harry shook his head, "Ron's right, Hermione. You need to let go."

"NO!" Hermione shouted, not caring that the tears were falling freely. "He's right there! How can you two not see him!"

"We don't see anything!" Ron shouted back, "We know how hard this was for you, but stop it!"

"Hermione, " Harry sighed sadly, "What's going on here? Did you accidentally cast a spell or something?"

"Yeah, I mean you were pretty upset that night," Ron said, "We all were. Maybe, you fell asleep and cast some rare type of spell while thinking of him?"

"This is probably all happening in your head." Harry said. "You kept thinking about him, that your mind is playing tricks on you."

_I'm not bloody crazy! _Hermione shouted in her head. Instead, she nodded in defeat.

Draco chuckled, coming closer to Hermione, who was blushing furiously. "Oh, Granger. Is this true? First you dreamed about me, now you're thinking of me? I'm touched."

"Sod off, Malfoy." Hermione snapped. She turned to Harry and Ron, who were frowning. "I swear I didn't do anything except read a book."

" 'Tis true." Draco added, even though Harry and Ron couldn't hear or see him. "It was rather boring, actually."

Hermione ignored him and felt her shoulders dropped. They couldn't see him. Why couldn't they see him? It didn't make sense.

"So, you really don't see anyone or anything in my living room?" Hermione wanted to double check.

"Your cat." Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."

Harry and Ron looked around her house before telling her no.

"Fine. You're right, I'm probably just being stupid and imagining things." Hermione said. _No, I'm not. I received the highest marks in school. I'm not stupid. _

Harry opened the door, "You gonna be okay?"

_No. _"Yes."

"Owl us if anything happens, alright?" Ron said.

_I did, but you're not helping. _"Okay." She nodded and watched as they apparated outside her house.

She turned around to face Draco. "They can't see you. Only I can.''

Draco gasped in mock surprise and brought his hands together, clapping obnoxiously. "Very good, Granger! 10 points for stating the obvious. Well done, Miss Granger. Well done."

Hermione looked down at her feet, "I don't understand... why can't they see you?"

"How should I know?" Draco tutted in annoyance.

Hermione could feel a headache forming and closed her eyes. "Maybe they're right..." She mumbled.

"What?" Draco asked, coming towards her. "What are they right about?"

She opened her eyes and was surprised to see him very close in front of her. "Maybe I am imagining things. Maybe you're not real."

Draco frowned, "Uh, no, Granger. I'm real. I'm here, except dead. And ghosty like."

Hermione shook her head, "No, why would I be the first person Draco would hang out with if he's a ghost? No, they're right. I need some rest to clear my head."

Draco scowled and tried to reach for her, but wasn't surprised to see that his hand went through her instead.

"Leave me alone." Hermione said, turning away.

He went in front of her quickly and said in a serious tone, "Granger, I'm not your imagination. There's probably a reason why only you can see me."

But she ignored him and continued walking towards her bedroom. "You're not real. After I wake up, you're gone."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_She tried clutching into Draco's arm from behind, but he kept her hidden by his frame. _

_"MALFOY! LOOK OUT!" Harry shouted in panic.  
><em>

_She looked around him and saw Greyback muttering a spell, before a flash of green light ignited on the tip of his wand, hitting Draco squarely on the chest. Draco landed on Hermione, his eyes opened but seeing nothing._

_"Draco!"_

"DRACO!" Hermione sat up, gasping for air. She looked around her, and realized she was sitting on her bed, her hands clutching into her warm blankets, and her pajamas clinging into her body with sweat. She glanced at her clock and read, 4:14 AM.

_It was only a dream... _Hermione said to herself, as she laid back down. _Only a dream.._

Even though she tried going back to sleep, she couldn't. Her thoughts went back to last night and wondered if Draco the Ghost was still haunting her house, or if it was just part of her dream.

"Draco?" She called out softly, opening the door with her wand.

Silence.

"Draco, are you still here?"

Only the wind of the dark night and the small chirping of early birds were the only sounds she could hear.

_Only a dream. _She repeated, before settling back in unconsciousness.

Moments later, Draco Malfoy glided out of his hiding place, Hermione's closet, and watched with a frown as the witch fell back asleep. Watching her rolling on the bed with her face contorted into something scary because of a nightmare was unsettling.

Sighing, he sat on her bed and tried to reach for her. Again, his hand went through her. When he noticed Hermione shivering, he immediately retracted his hand, and watched as she relaxed again with her guard down.

"I'm not a dream, Hermione." Draco bent down and softly whispered in her ear, hoping his message would drill through her hard head. "Please, don't give up on me just yet."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**I know, this chapter is short. lol but no worries, all my stories start out short and then the chapters become longer as it goes on lol. unless you guys rather i break it down into smaller chapters? lol let me know! =)**

**REVIEW!**

**TheFantasizer : haha aww thank you! i'm happy u like it!**

**IfWeLivedaLittleEveryDay : thank you! i'm glad you like it!**

**harrypotterluver123 : yay! i'm glad youre reading this! haha**

**FigrSk8r13 : haha thank you very much!**

**EmoPrincess21 : aw thank you!**

**Gwennie333 : yayy thank you so much!**


	3. Calling For Help

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Hermione woke up with a shiver, feeling the tiny hairs rising up along with the goosebumps appearing on her arms.

Merlin, what happened last night?

It felt as if a bucket of ice cold water was poured over her to ruin her slumber. She felt her way around her to see if she was covered with blankets, and frowned when she realized she was. Glancing at the clock, she groaned.

Great, it's only 3:30 in the morning. She laid back down trying hard to fall back asleep but immediately sat up again when she heard a sound coming from downstairs.

"What the..." She muttered, tossing the blankets off of her. She grabbed her wand and headed downstairs without hesitation.

"_Lumos_!" Hermione whispered quietly, hoping the thief wouldn't hear her.

Once she was downstairs, she looked around the living room but didn't see anyone. Maybe the person Apparated? Nah. She would have been able to hear it.

"He- hello?" Hermione called out, wondering why she suddenly felt cold again. She flicked her wand, causing the lights to turn on.

But to her confusion, no one was with her except her cat, who appeared to be looking angry from the disruption.

"Sorry, Crooks." She chuckled, "I thought I heard something. Was it you?"

The intelligent cat blinked once at her before closing it's eyes back to sleep.

"I guess not." Hermione muttered with a sigh, lowering her wand.

"What idiot talks to their cats?"

Hermione let out a surprise scream and turned around.

Wait, what? What's _he_ doing-

No.

She must still dreaming.

Hermione closed her eyes, and opened them again only to see the same transparent floating figure of Draco Malfoy, staring down at her with amusement.

"You've gone mad haven't you, Granger?" That thing said with a superior tone.

Hermione shook her head and rubbed her eyes before reopening them, only to see him still there.

"Are you done?" Draco snapped, "I've been trying to wake you up for hours and-

"What?" Hermione asked, still feeling in a dazed. "You mean all of it was real? I could have sworn-

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked impatiently.

"You're dead." Hermione said in an accusing way.

"Am I?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So... It wasn't a dream then. Then that means," Hermione continued to stare at him until realization came through. "Draco!" She gasped, "Merlin, you really are a ghost!"

"Really?" Draco gasped back mockingly, looking down at his transparent self with surprise rich with sarcasm. He then glided through her couches and her cat, making it hiss back at him.

"Oh Salazar, would you look at that? I get to go through things!"

He continued floating around in fake wonder, before stopping back in front of her. "Guess you're not as dumb as you look, Granger. Well done for solving my condition."

Hermione glared. Yes, this thing is definitely Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" She asked, not meaning to sound harsh.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "What d'you mean?"

"You said you tried to wake me up." Hermione reminded him, "What do you want?"

"Wow, Granger." Draco drawled, "Rude. Here I am, feeling so hopeless and confused about what I'm still doing here with the living and all you care about is sleep."

"Leave me alone." She muttered, feeling annoyed as she turned around to head back upstairs.

Draco was in front of her in a heartbeat, wearing that smirk. "Come now, Granger. I was bored-

"So you felt the need to wake me up!" Hermione snapped, "Do you know what time it is-

"When you're dead, time has no meaning to you." Draco said simply, still annoyingly floating in front of her.

Hermione ignored him as she continued to stride towards her bedroom.

"Alright you stupid Muggle!" Draco shouted, "I'll-

He was awarded with the door slammed in his face. Draco glared at the door and simply glided through, watching Hermione tuck herself back into bed.

"GET OUT!" Hermione yelled, pulling her blankets up to her chin. "MALFOY-

"Calm down!" Draco shouted back, turning around but not leaving. "It's not like I haven't seen a woman's body before."

Hermione closed her eyes and let her anger decrease slightly, before opening her eyes again to look at his back.

"What Draco? What do you want?" She asked tiredly.

Draco turned back around and glided towards her, feeling slightly happy that she didn't back or flinch away from him. "Granger, I.. er..."

Hermione noticed the previous smug expression on his face was replaced with something else that made him look vulnerable and shy.

Frowning at his hesitation, Hermione sat up slowly and asked, "What is it?"

Draco sighed. "I just - I really need your help."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry and Ron looked at each other with their eyebrows raised, before turning back to Hermione with frowns plastered on their faces.

"Hermione-

"Bloody hell, Hermione, you really need to-

"I understand you're still-

"It's been ages now, really-

Hermione felt the anger rushing through her veins as she stared at her best friends with a red face.

"I'm being serious." She snapped.

Harry sighed, "Hermione, look-

"No you look Harry," She interrupted angrily, "I'm telling you, Draco is at my house haunting the place like a stupid poltergeist! I mean, c'mon, after all those years living inside Hogwarts, don't tell me you don't believe in spirits or ghosts!"

"I didn't say I don't believe in them!" Harry argued, "It's just that Ron and I haven't _seen _him! Ghosts at Hogwarts, everyone can see. Why can't we see Draco Malfoy?"

"And it doesn't make sense that he would only go to you." Ron added, "No offense, but wouldn't he try to communicate with other people?"

"Well, maybe he did try." Hermione said, "But for some reason, only I can see him."

Harry and Ron deeply sighed.

But before they could say anything else, Hermione spoke. "Look... you've known me for years. Why would I go around making things up?"

The guys shrugged, earning an annoyed glare from the witch.

''Just come over later, alright?" She told them with a sigh. "I'll figure out a why to prove to you I'm not delusional or in denial."

Harry glanced at Ron, before nodding. "Alright, fine."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"You're joking." Draco scoffed, as he watched Hermione prepare a meal. "You're having those two idiotic cavemens over today?"

Hermione ignored him.

"And what the hell am I supposed to be doing the whole time, then?" Draco grumbled, "I don't feel like staying here watching your Gryffindor rubbish about spending quality time together with those two apes, thank you very much."

"Then leave." Hermione shrugged, placing the plates on the table. "And stop calling them names, will you? Honestly, we're not fourteen anymore. Leave and haunt somewhere else."

Draco scowled. "I can't, Granger, you annoying twit. I don't exactly remember how to control my abilities yet."

"But you've done it before." Hermione reminded him, "Didn't you say you came here after St Mungo's?"

"Yes," Draco said impatiently, "But I don't remember how I did it! I didn't even know what I was doing!" He glided towards her, wearing that scowl of his. "Besides, I've no where to go."

Hermione finished placing everything on the table before turning to Draco. "Then you can help me out."

He glared at her suspiciously, "How?"

"Help me convince Harry and Ron that you're real."

Before Draco could answer back, the sound of Apparition was heard in the living room.

"They're here!" Hermione sighed happily. "Harry? Ron? I'm in the kitchen!"

Draco began muttering incoherent words under his breath as Harry and Ron walked inside to greet Hermione with a smile.

"Good thing you lowered your wards, Hermione. I nearly forgot about them - Mmm, smells good!" Ron exclaimed, smelling the Italian food in front of him with wide eyes.

"Looks fantastic, Hermione!" Harry grinned, already sitting down.

Draco watched with distaste as the trio began to eat.

How dare they eat in front of him, when they should know he can't consume a single thing. Much to Draco's dissatisfaction, smelling the delicious aroma of Hermione's cooking was the closest thing he can attach to so far when it comes to feeling human.

As if she just noticed he was watching them, Hermione gasped, "Oh my goodness! I almost forgot - Draco's here with us!"

Harry stopped chewing as Ron stopped the fork midway from reaching his mouth. They both looked around them and asked, "Where?"

Right. They can't see them. Hermione pushed the frustration down and looked towards Draco. "Try to do something."

Draco scoffed, "Like what?"

''Tell me something that only you and Harry would know." Hermione suggested.

He frowned, trying to sort out his memories. "Er.. there's that time when he nearly murdered me in the girls' bathroom... Wait - no, I'm sure he informed you that." He paused for a few minutes before his face lit up. "Ah, here's one. Tell Potter that we first met in a shop in Diagon Alley."

Hermione turned to Harry, who was watching her with a frown. "Draco said he met you in a shop in Diagon Alley."

Harry still looked unconvinced. "What were we doing?"

She turned to Draco, "Well?"

"Measuring our robes." Draco remembered. "I even saw that giant oaf and insulted him."

Feeling like a messenger, Hermione sighed and told Harry, "You two were having your robes measured or something. He saw Hagrid there too and insulted him in front of you."

Something like surprise flickered on Harry's face as he looked at Hermione. "That's.. right, actually."

"You're not going inside his head, are you?" Ron asked accusingly.

"Of course not!" Hermione snapped. The nerve of him...

"Tell Weasley I remembered we met when we were way younger. Our fathers spoken to each other heatedly about work-related, and we both just stared at each other. The whole time I was counting those disgusting freckles on his face-

"Draco!" Hermione scolded at him. "Ron's freckles are not-

"What?" Ron asked, confused.

She sighed and repeated what Draco said to Ron. "However," She added after she finished, "I think your freckles are rather... nice."

Ron blushed but said, "Oh yeah, that day I was trying to decide if Draco was albino or has never been exposed to sunlight."

Draco seethed. "Very funny, Weasley."

After several times of trying to get Harry and Ron to believe her, they told her they'll help.

"Thank you!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging them both.

"Why did Malfoy come to you, though?" Ron asked, still confused.

Hermione shrugged, "I asked him and he said he needed my help."

"You know, you never really told us what he needed help with." Harry informed her, helping himself for another plate of pasta.

"That's because he never really told me yet." Hermione said before turning to Draco. "What is it you need help with?"

Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance, "You said something about the veil? Or about spirits passing on? I need help with that."

"Um, I'm not really good when it comes to these things, Draco." Hermione sighed, biting her bottom lip.

''What's he saying?" Ron asked, looking back and forth between Hermione and where Draco is staying.

"He pretty much needs help moving on." Hermione explained, "He doesn't know why he's like this."

Harry and Ron shrugged.

As they were in the middle of talking and enjoying Hermione's cooking, Harry got a call from Ginny telling him he was needed in the office.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione." Harry stressed, looking frustrated. "I told them not to call me and-

"It's alright, Harry." She laughed, "Being an Auror, you're pretty much on duty 24/7. Don't worry."

Harry gave her an apologetic smile and kissed her cheek. Ron, being his partner, had to leave with Harry too and kissed Hermione as well.

"See you soon." Ron grinned, putting his coat on. "Where is he by the way?"

Hermione nodded towards Draco, who was glaring at them with an icy gaze.

Ron smirked as if he could see him as he directly looked at him, "Hope to actually see you soon, Ferret."

"Can't really say the same for me, but whatever." Harry joked, before taking Ron's arm as they both Apparated together.

"Complete idiots." Draco drawled, watching Hermione wash the dishes.

"Stop." Hermione said, the corner of her lips twitching upwards. "I still don't know how to figure out your situation-

"Isn't that what researching is about?" Draco snapped, "Go do what you do best and research."

"Shut up." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Don't forget, I'm helping you out. The least you can do is be civil."

"Pfft. Don't forget I'm the one who saved your life." Draco reminded her, "The least you can do is help me out with no complaints."

Hermione turned the sink off and rounded at him, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Draco asked, startled as he was backing away.

She followed him, "Why did you even save me!"

Draco scoffed at her ridiculousness, "What? So you rather I let you die there or something? Shouldn't you be grateful?"

Hermione groaned, "That's not the point! It's just that - don't you hate me? I mean you've insulted me and-

"I don't hate you." Draco said quietly, "Riling you up has just been a hobby of mine, but I don't hate you."

She didn't know whether she should scream at him or feel warm inside at the sincerity in his tone.

"But why?" She pressed on. "It doesn't make any sense to me. Knowing you, you should have left when I gave you that chance! I told you to leave, but you stayed. I don't understand why you decided to actually help us and saving me in the end..."

Draco let out a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

He doesn't get it. Shouldn't she be happy that she's still alive? Goodness, at least she's still breathing! She should be thankful!

He opened his eyes again and glared at her, "I'm sorry I saved you. If I had have known you wouldn't appreciate it, I probably would have saved my own life and still be alive."

Before Hermione could say anything back he disappeared, making the guilt inside her pour out into a groan of frustration.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco stared at the fat cat, challenging him to hiss back. Crookshanks just stared back at the pale mist of a spirit in wonder, meowing at it instead.

"Stupid cat." Draco muttered, as the cat continued to meow at him. He reached for the cat but immediately pulled back his arm, when the cat shivered.

He sighed. "What now?"

Crooks meowed.

"I don't speak cat, you overweight thing.'' Draco said impatiently.

"Stop insulting my cat, will you?"

Draco and Crookshanks turned their heads to see Hermione standing beside the door, leaning on it with her arms crossed over her chest.

The cat recognized its mistress, and immediately darted towards her. Hermione chuckled, wrapping her arms around the cat and lifting him up. "Oh boy - he's sorta right, Crooks. You're a bit on the heavy side."

The cat hissed.

"You hungry?" Hermione cooed, petting her familiar lovingly.

Crookshanks squirmed inside Hermione's embracing, forcing her to let him go. He right away ran towards the kitchen where he knew his mistress left another delicious meal on his bowl.

"Feed him more, will you?" Draco finally said, sarcastically. "Feeding him more will definitely decrease his fatness."

"He's not fat." Hermione scowled, "He's just heavy."

"He's fat." Draco said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Obese, I'm sure."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You're unbelievable."

"I'm dead." Draco snapped back, looking out at the window to see Muggle cars passing by.

Hermione bit her lip, feeling guilty again. She glanced back at Draco and sighed, "I'm sorry."

Oh, so _now _she decides to apologize? Draco snorted unattractively.

She walked towards him and hesitated, before lifting her hands up. Draco saw her reflection from the window and turned his head to look at her, confused.

"Granger, what are you doing?"

She ignored him, and continued lifting up her hand in midair. She bit her lip nervously before slowly placing her hand where his shoulder is. Of course, she couldn't feel the softness and the solid warmth of his shoulder. She only felt the skin of her hand freezing up as if she's been holding a block of ice for hours.

But she didn't pull her hand back.

"I'm sorry." She repeated, feeling regret combined with the guilt.

_If it wasn't for me, this wouldn't have happened to you..._

Still feeling bitter but slightly glad she was at least trying, Draco turned around so he could fully face her. "Are you going to help me?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

That's all Draco needed to hear before his lips finally curled up into that annoying smirk.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**I'm sorry the previous chapters were a bit sad.. so hopefully this wasn't at all!**

**i am so sorry for the months of no updating. I wanted to complete my other Dramione story, before continuing on with the others. But, it's done now! Read it, review it. It's called 'Rememberng You.'**

**Anyway, i will try to update faster. Not sure when the next chapter will be but I won't leave this for months again lol no worries, i'm not abandoning this story!**

**thank you to those who put this as an alert! but reviewing it would help me out too! *wink wink* haha  
><strong>

**REVIEWS! x**

**vampiregurl: LOL yes you are, i get what you're saying! hahaha**

**nature love 95: yayayay! haha glad you like it!**

**chasing a fairytale: sorry for the late update. hope you liked it! x**

**claire96: thank you very much! =D**

**Dramionetruelove: LOL no worries, I'm still going to update this story!**

**FigrSk8r13: yayyy thank you very much!**

**MLovexo: oh yay thank you! =)**

**Jessica682: ahh i know =/ haha**

**jtrem: well thank you very much!**

**Babydollunderthesky: woo hoo! thank you! i'm glad you find this interesting! =D**

**Gwennie333: I've actually never seen 'Just Like Heaven' lol i'll have to check out the summary of that so i won't make my story similar to it lol **

**constancex: thank youuu! =D**

**sapphire2426: thank you! i'm really glad you liked it! x**

**EsemmeTresemme: thank you! i'm happy you found this different!**

**sweetbubble3: ah yes, my mistake. had to go back and change that haha but thank you! x**

**freddieandgeorgie: everything is Dramione and nothing hurts! hahaha**

**irishtwizzler: aww thank you! =D**

**mmllight: LOL! i am so sorry hahaha please keep reading though ;) **


	4. Start Of Research

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter and characters

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

It's been nearly a month already, and Hermione still couldn't figure out why Draco Malfoy is a strange ghost. What is happening to him? How is it that only she can see him, but Harry and Ron can't?

She just doesn't get it...

Is it possible that Draco isn't dead? Or maybe the curse that hit him was something else other than a killing curse? Or maybe he has some unfinished business he has to do before he can continue on?

No, that's too silly...

It is possible that Draco wasn't ready to move on at the time of his death, and missed his chance of passing the veil?

Draco quietly glided inside Hermione's room and scowled.

Why is she lying there in her bed, staring mindlessly at the ceiling when she can be doing some research about his situation?

Some kind of help she is.

"Granger."

Hermione turned her head to the side to see Draco glaring at her. "What do you want now, Draco?"

"You're just lying in bed." He snapped, crossing his arms.

"So?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes to look back at the ceiling. "I'm relaxing."

''But you're supposed to help figure out what's wrong with me!" Draco growled, stalking towards her until he was at the edge of her bed. "You're not doing anything at all!"

Hermione closed her eyes and let the annoyance she was feeling towards her dead classmate to slowly disappear. "I am relaxing _while _trying to figure out what's wrong with you. I'm thinking of possible ideas in my head, for your information."

Draco continued to glare at her impatiently. "Well? Care to give me some ideas from that big smart brain of yours?"

Hermione sighed and sat up to face him. "Were you afraid of death before you died?"

Draco frowned before thinking. "To be honest, I wasn't really thinking about death. Not since the war back in school. But...When I was younger, I think I was a bit afraid to die. Why?"

Hermione shrugged, "Well maybe you're stuck here because your mind wasn't ready?"

"Okay," Draco said slowly, "So, what if I'm ready now? Could I pass the veil now?"

"No idea." Hermione grinned, "You're going to have to try that."

Draco scowled in annoyance and said sarcastically. "You're a big help, Granger."

She ignored him as she got up, "Well, I'm going to go now."

''Go where?" Draco asked, watching as she started to pack some parchments.

"Hogwarts." She said, putting on her robe. "I'm going to go to their library. Hopefully, I can find something there that can help us out."

Draco immediately stayed by her side. "I'm coming with you."

Hermione inwardly groaned. "Draco, can't you just leave me in peace for at least a few hours? Merlin, you're staying at my place already."

"I'm bored here." Draco said, "So I'm coming with you."

"I don't think ghosts can Apparate with the living." Hermione smirked at him. "So meet you there?"

Before Draco could complain, she was gone.

Damn it! Doesn't she remember he doesn't _know_ how to leave this bloody place?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nothing.

How is that possible? There's nothing here in the Hogwarts library that can tell Hermione about Draco's situation. Hermione bit her bottom lip and groaned, as she tossed the book to the side to retrieve another one.

"Careful with those books, Granger."

She didn't have to look to see who it was. "Do go away, Draco."

"Those books are magical than you are." Draco continued, gliding towards her and stopping until he was by her side. "Find anything yet?"

"If I did, wouldn't I be telling you?" Hermione sighed, her fingers gliding down the page as she read.

Draco shrugged, "Well I don't know. You could be so into my company that you have to pretend you haven't found anything, just so I could stay longer."

Hermione looked up and glared at him, "You're an idiot. Go away or go talk to other ghosts here."

Draco smirked, "Or I could just relax here while you go and solve my problem."

"Or you could help me out by doing something productive." Hermione snapped.

Draco feigned a yawn. "Or you could keep up with what you're doing."

She rolled her eyes. "Or you could just leave me alone."

"Or you could just stop flirting with me," Draco grinned, "And actually do some research, yeah?"

Hermione fought the urge of wanting to hurl the book at him. Besides, the book is in clean condition that Hermione didn't want to damage its pristine look. And the book would just go through the dead prat, anyway.

She groaned, "Merlin, even when you're dead, you're still annoying!"

Draco smirked, "Thank you."

Hermione shot him a look before returning back to a page, deciding it was best to just ignore him. Few minutes later, Draco had nothing to look at, except Hermione. He chuckled softly as he watched Hermione mumbling under her breath, with her face scrunched up with concentration.

Always the bookworm.

After realizing she wasn't going to say anything to him, Draco sighed.

"Be right back." He muttered, floating through the walls until he reached the Prefects bathroom.

He remembered when he was still in school, he would sneak inside the Prefects bathroom just to relax and have his own time away from his idiotic friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco glided towards the mirrors and frowned.

It's weird seeing himself as some transparent _thing_. He experimentally raised his hand to touch his face. Hmm, solid for him. For that brief moment, he wondered if Hermione could feel him too if he tried hard to concentrate on his energy.

Draco watched the reflection of him combing his hair with his fingers. Ah, still feels like soft silk to him. At least he doesn't have to worry about his hair growing too long, again. His hand lingered to his hair, then down to the structure of his face.

He frowned at his reflection again and shook his head.

He wished he could turn back time and find a way to save himself. It's not like he regretted saving Hermione's life, it's just that he's still too bloody _young_ to be dead, for Merlin's sake! Did he do something horrible to deserve this new type of life-style he's forever to be in?

He doesn't really remember much about his death except the fight and the sharp pain in his chest the moment his heart failed to beat again. Curious, Draco unbuttoned his robes and shirt, until he saw his chest and stomach in the mirror he continued to stare at.

His surprised eyes shifted to the small wound that started from his chest, which then connected down to a larger blackened wound on his stomach. To his disgust, he felt his eyes watering as he quickly buttoned himself again. He gave his reflection one last look, before turning around to glide through walls again until he reached the library.

Hermione was still sitting in the same place he left her. When she felt him coming back, she looked up from her reading and frowned.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"None of your business." Draco mumbled, mindlessly staring at her books.

"You okay?" Hermione asked, watching him with curious eyes.

Something's different about him...

"Fine." Draco replied back with a clipped tone.

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Well, you look a bit off...are you-

"For Merlin's sake, Granger!" Draco spat, "I said I'm fine! Do you ever shut your mouth? Now shut up, and do your bloody work!"

Hermione looked taken aback by his harshness and felt slightly hurt. Blinking back her surprise and closing her mouth, she cleared her throat and nodded, before looking back down to the book she was reading.

Draco, realizing she was finally backing down, let out a deep sigh. He shot her another annoyed look before gliding towards her side.

"Have you found anything, yet?" Draco snarled.

Hermione glanced up from her reading to see an annoyed Draco with his arms crossed. She rolled her eyes and continued on with her research.

Draco glared at her. He hates it when people ignore him. "Granger, I was talking to you. I expect an answer."

Again, Hermione continued to act as if she hasn't heard him.

Draco growled.

The corner of her lips curled slightly upward, but she still remained silent.

After constantly trying to get her attention and failing, Draco gave up. Sighing, he looked around them and saw students were minding their own business, not paying attention to an Alumni and a ghost using their library.

Wait, can they see him?

He spot a random girl sitting by herself in the corner of the library and decided to test it out. Immediately by the girl's side, he bent down and tried to speak to her. "Hey. Girl."

The student remained oblivious to what's happening next to her as she continued to do her assignments.

Draco couldn't help but pout. This proves that no one else can see him except the Muggle-born. No one.

Feeling angry about his situation, he growled at the girl. "I really don't see why you're putting all your effort into that rubbish Hogwarts give you as homework. It's worthless because you're going to die, anyway! No point! Not like you can do anything about DADA when you're already dead!"

But still, the girl continued to flip through the pages of her textbook and writing down some notes.

Draco shook his head and scoffed, before returning back to Hermione's side. She looked up from her book and smirked, "Was that necessary?"

"Fuck you, Granger."

Hermione gave him a dirty look. "Language, Malfoy. There are children here, you know. We are just guests here, so show some respect."

"I don't care," Draco snapped, "They can't see nor hear me, anyway! I feel like a bloody invisible idiot where no one will notice me!"

Hermione stared at him as he continued on and on with his rant. Ugh, is this pity she's feeling towards him? Finally, after Draco had his fill, he took slow breaths and sighed softly.

"I hate this pathetic lonely feeling. Makes me feel alone." Draco murmured, his shoulders drooping.

Hermione softly closed her books and extended her arms, to reach him. She didn't care that she might look like an idiot with her reaching into something invisible to the students who can't see Draco, all she cared about was to comfort him again.

"Draco," She started, "I know you hate me and all, but I'm here remember? I'm trying to help you. You're not alone, even Harry and Ron know about you."

"But they can't see me." Draco mumbled, pouting.

Hermione smiled at his childish behaviour. "Shouldn't that be a good thing? At least you can find a way to scare them, right? Freak them out once you figure out how to control your energy, that is."

Draco blinked and looked up at her, his pout forming into a smirk. "Granger, are you giving me permission to smack the Weasel in the back of his head?''

She rolled her eyes, but the smile remained. "No, I'm just-

"Don't lie." Draco finally grinned widely. "You gave me permission. And if you figure out a way for me to actually talk to them, I will tell them the truth about you. Granger, you sly witch, you."

Hermione gave him an annoyed look and said, "You're such a twat. Now hush, I need to focus."

Draco nodded and watched as she went back to reading. Hmm, she's not so bad after all. For a Muggle-born, that is. Merlin, why did he save her, anyway? Even he's confused about that...

"Granger?"

Hermione looked up curiously. "Yes?"

"You will tell me if you found anything, right?" Draco asked, unsure.

Hermione blinked in confusion. Does he not trust her or what? "Of course."

Draco nodded. "Thank you."

She had no bloody idea how hard and awful it was for him to say that. She looked surprised but smiled anyway before continuing on with her work.

"By the way," A thought suddenly occurred to her. "How _did_ you come here?"

Draco shrugged, "Just thought of you."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Do you know where I was buried?" Draco asked, out of no where.

Hermione stared at him, not knowing how to feel. "What?"

Harry and Ron looked up at her. They were all in Hermione's flat, bringing books they can find that could help them out. Harry and Ron knew Draco was with them, but they did still feel slightly uncomfortable, not knowing where exactly the dead man is.

"We didn't say anything." Ron said slowly, exchanging looks with Harry.

"No," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Draco was asking me a question."

''What did he ask?" Harry said.

"If we knew where he was buried." Hermione said, shrugging. "Of course we know, Draco. Honestly... why?"

"Were people crying?" Draco asked, grinning.

"Umm." Hermione bit her bottom lip, looking uncomfortable.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked, the curiosity piqued.

"He wants to know if people were crying."

Harry and Ron laughed.

"People?''

"Doesn't people mean loads of individuals?"

"Tell him that-

"Ron!" Hermione snapped, glaring at her friend.

Draco glared at him too, forgetting Ron couldn't see him. "What is he talking about?"

"Um," Hermione sighed, looking uncomfortable again. "Not a lot of uhm-

"Not a lot of people came." Ron interrupted. "Meaning no one came."

"That's not true!" Hermione snapped, seeing the look on Draco's face. "We were there, of course!"

"That's it?" Draco asked, "Just you three?"

"I-

"What about mother and father?"

"I don't know, Draco." Hermione sighed, "To be honest, I haven't heard from your mother and father in a while..."

Draco glared at her and nodded towards Harry and Ron. "Ask them."

"We haven't either." Harry said, as if he heard him.

The aura in the room was beginning to feel heavy. So... father and mother didn't come to his funeral? What a lovely family he has. The Malfoy family surely is a great family, aren't they?

"Right." Draco muttered, gliding towards Hermione's bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, feeling concerned.

"I'll be in your room." Draco informed her. He just needed some space. Spending time with the former Gryffindors was the least thing he wanted to do. "Let me know if you found anything."

Before she could speak, he left. Sighing, Hermione turned back to her friends. Harry and Ron gave her sympathetic looks as they continued on with their research.

Minutes has gone by until Hermione had a random idea.

"Hey.. Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked up, "What's up?''

"Remember in Fifth Year when you saw the veil somewhere inside the Ministry, I think?''

"The one Sirius went to?'' Ron remembered.

Harry looked confused at first but nodded. "Er - Yes, why?"

"Do you remember where it is?" Hermione pressed on.

"I think so." Harry nodded. "Why though?"

"What if we bring Draco there ourselves?" Hermione suggested, "See what would happen?"

Ron laughed, "Can't wait to get rid of the git, huh Hermione?"

She shot him a look. "Ronald. I'm serious."

"Maybe." Harry said thoughtfully. "It's worth a try..."

"Brilliant!" Hermione grinned excitedly.

She got up immediately, ignoring the sharp pains on her legs from sitting too long and yelled out to Draco. "Come, Draco! We want to try something!"

There was no reply.

Sighing impatiently, Hermione ran upstairs as fast as she could and kicked her room door open. He was sitting at the edge of her window, looking at her in annoyance.

"Bloody hell, woman. I'm trying to do something! What is your-

But just like that without any warning, he disappeared out of no where.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW to let me know if i should keep updating! x **


End file.
